Two of Us
by Queeriously
Summary: A oneshot of Spencer and Ashley. The song is Two of Us by The Beatles. I own nothing! Spencer and Ashley decide to be sweet. I love reviews!


**A/N: **Ok so it's been a while. Sorry guys but school sucks majorly. Every minute that I have free I'm doing one of these things: Spending time with my girlfriend, writing my own story, doing homework, wishing I was with my girlfriend, studying, reading (for school) or sleeping. Occasionally I eat too.

The reason this even got written is because it won't get out of my head and I like the song. This is definitely out of my usual comfort zone since this is my first South of Nowhere fic. Please don't hate me if I totally screwed it up. I don't know too much about the show, I know what happens and I've seen a few episodes but I'm far from an expert.

Well anyway, here it is, by the way the song isn't mine. It's called "Two of Us" and it's by The Beatles. I love them!

This is dedicated of course to my amazing girlfriend who I'd be lost with out. I love you so much!

Bold is the song.

Italics are thoughts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Spencer smiled as she heard Ashley's guitar from upstairs, Kyla had let her in with a smile.

"You're here! Finally, I don't think I could deal with the moody artist anymore." Spencer laughed at Kyla's frustration.

"Is she working on something new?" Kyla nodded and rolled her eyes.

"All week when you aren't here she reverts to her moody, needy, whiney and above all annoying musician mode. I was about ready to break her guitar and beat her head in with it, but then you got here so her guitar was saved and my sanity can be salvaged." Spencer laughed and put a sympathetic hand on Kyla's shoulder.

"I'll try to get her to give it a break for you." Kyla raised an eyebrow and Spencer looked slightly confused, like she was missing a joke.

"All you have to do is smile and tilt your head, then she's putty in your hands." With that Kyla went in the direction of the kitchen. Spencer shook her head and headed up the stairs towards the sound of Ashley's guitar.

When Spencer pushed the door open she smiled to herself, Ashley was sitting on the couch with her head bowed down over the guitar and her fingers moving around the frets trying to find the perfect chord. Spencer leaned on the doorframe and listened for a while. Every now and then Ashley would lean over to scribble on the sheet of paper in front of her.

Spencer had to stifle a laugh when Ashley tried to get some hair out of her face by blowing it away, after a bit she looked like she almost passed out.

_That's my girl, always stubborn._

While Ashley was writing something down Spencer took the time to appreciate Ashley's strong shoulders that were exposed by her grey tank top. They were strong and whenever Ashley held herself over Spencer, Spencer couldn't help but run her hands over them feeling her muscles working and quaking slightly under her touch.

"Spence don't tell me you're going to stand there all day. Plus if I start playing again Kyla will think you failed and come after me with a baseball bat." Ashley turned around and flashed a nose-crinkling smile that made Spencer's heart beat a bit faster.

"Well we wouldn't want that. I really don't know if I have it in me to save you you're your sister and a baseball bat." Ashley's smile faltered for just a second.

"Well then I guess you'll just be cold and lonely at night." Spencer shrugged so Ashley tried again. "No more super hot girlfriend to surprise you with cute little presents." Spencer yawned and walked to the chair across from Ashley and sat down. "No more kisses that make your toes curl and your heart sputter." Spencer thought for a moment.

Well she is a great kisser…

She shook her head and Ashley thought hard for a moment.

"Hmmm well I guess before I die I owe it to your mother to tell her all the places in the house she might want to disinfect." Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't." Ashley smirked,

"Wouldn't I? You know I don't care what your mom thinks of me." Spencer thought for a moment more.

She's bluffing. Or is she? Hmmm well let's se,e she know if she tells my mom we won't be left alone ever again but of course she won't realize this until our baby-sitter interrupts our next date….hmmm

"Ok well I'm gonna go tell your mom. Want a ride home Spence?" Ashley got up and Spencer couldn't help but admire the tight jeans she had on.

"Um look you really don't need to tell my mom knowing her if she hears all the places she'll just move completely and it might even be out of state." Ashley just shrugged.

"What will that matter to me? Kyla is going to kill me with a baseball bat." As Ashley started to walk away from the couch Spencer decided she had enough of this game. She walked up to Ashley and put a finger on her chest and forced her gently backwards.

Ashley just smiled contently; Spencer knew she liked it when she took control. Ashley's legs hit the couch and she fell onto it looking up at a grinning Spencer. Spencer then knelt down over Ashley with a knee on either side of her legs and then waited for Ashley to get inpatient.

"Hmmm well now Spence, you've got me here, so what are you gonna do with me now?" Spencer looked innocent and shrugged.

"I was just going to keep you here so that you couldn't tell my mom." Ashley smiled and put her hands on Spencer's waist.

"So there isn't anything you might want to do instead?" Spencer shook her head and pinned Ashley's hands next to her head on the back of the couch.

"Nope. Remember I said I was too tired to save you?" Ashley nodded her brown eyes that had filled with desire. Spencer leaned down to Ashley's ear and whispered, "That means I'm too tired for anything else." Ashley groaned as Spencer's lips grazed her ears.

"Ok Spence. You win. Now please just kiss me?" Spencer grinned in victory but she wasn't done yet. The threat had been far too serious to just get a slap on the wrist.

Ash might actually enjoy getting slapped on the wrist.

"Hmmm…nope. Sorry still too tired." Spencer faked a yawn and when she looked down the brunette was pouting her adorable 'please give me what I want' pout and Spencer knew she wouldn't last long against this look.

"Awww Spencey-Wency pwease?" Ashley even started to tear up. Spencer frowned she hated it when Ashley did the fake crying thing, she felt like a terrible person despite the fact she knew it was fake and Ashley was just trying to get her way.

"Damn it Ash." Spencer got up and stood a few feet in front of Ashley.

"Wha-" Ashley looked confused. Spencer had to turn around so she didn't crack a smile. It was time for Ashley to get a taste of her own medicine and since Spencer couldn't cry on command she was going to fake being mad.

"I don't want to hear it Ashley. You can't always have your way. Sometimes I just want to be with you and not make out or be physical. Is it really too much to just be together with out expectations?" Ashley sputtered a minute and Spence walked over to the window and looked out onto the Davies's pool. After a moment Spencer turned around and sent Ashley a wicked smile, Ashley processed this for a moment then her mouth dropped in shock.

"Spencer Carlin! You suck! You are the most terrible girlfriend in the whole wide world! That was so not fair!" Ashley tossed a pillow at Spencer's head as the blonde walked back to the couch.

"Sorry Ash but that crying thing breaks my heart." Ashley grabbed a pillow and wrapped her arms around it as Spencer sat down next to her.

"Spencer I'm sorry. How about we try something new?" Spencer tilted her head quizzically.

"Ok what would you like to try that's new?" Ashley smiled shyly.

"How about we stop being physical for a bit? No more make out sessions or anything like that." Spencer thought for a moment and nodded.

"Just talking and being cute and sweet?" Ashley nodded and Spencer smiled. "I do miss being sweet."

"How about we start being sweet again." Spencer nodded and put her hand on Ashley's knee.

"Deal. I love you Ash." Ashley gave her another one of her adorable smiles.

"I know. But you better love me for more than my money, music and amazing skills with my hands." Spencer swatted her leg.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"And you love me for it!"

"Yes I do. But I think you over estimate your ability with your hands." Ashley put a hand over her heart looked shocked but couldn't stop her smile.

"Ouch. What happened to being sweet?"

"I'll start when you do." Ashley smiled and Spencer sent her a crooked smile in return. "So what have you been working on that's driving Kyla up the walls?" Ashley blushed slightly.

Whoa. Mark the calendars I just made Ashley Davies blush! Woo point for Spencer!

"Oh um it's nothing." Spencer looked doubtfully at her suddenly nervous girlfriend.

"Come on Ashley, you know you can't lie to me."

"You'll laugh." Spencer sighed and then when she saw Ashley was looking vulnerable she got serious. She placed two fingers under Ashley's chin and gently pulled her face up so they were looking at each other.

"I'll never laugh at you Ash, I love you and I support you no matter what." Ashley smiled and then leaned in to kiss Spencer. Spencer closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. After a second when she didn't feel Ashley's heavenly lips on hers she opened her eyes to see a smirking Ashley.

"We're being sweet, remember?" Spencer pouted and Ashley laughed.

"Fine we'll be sweet…" Spencer sat back down so there was space between them and waited for Ashley to say whatever was on the tip of her tongue.

"Hey Spence?" The blonde smiled at the now shy brunette who was fiddling with the corner of the pillow.

"Yes Ash?" Ashley looked up and then when she saw Spencer's kind smile she smiled back.

"Can I play a song for you? It's the one that had been driving Kyla up the wall. I couldn't finish it until you stood in my door way today." Ashley laughed to herself. "I always seem to be better at everything around you." Spencer blushed and nodded. Ashley picked up her guitar and started playing a few notes. She was focused on her hand as she started singing.

**Two of us riding nowhere,**

**Spending someone's**

**Hard earned pay.**

**You and me Sunday driving,**

**Not arriving,**

**On our way back home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're going home.**

Spencer sighed at the sound of Ashley's musical voice. She loved how it was husky, sexy and yet filled with love and something else that was just so magnetizing.

**Two of us sending postcards,**

**Writing letters,**

**On my wall.**

**You and me burning matches,**

**Lifting latches,**

**On our way back home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're going home.**

Ashley looked up and smiled at Spencer causing the blonde's heart to speed up. Spencer smiled back shyly while her cheeks became tinted pink.

**You and I have memories,**

**Longer than the road that stretches out ahead.**

**Two of us wearing raincoats.**

**Standing so low,**

**In the sun.**

**You and me chasing paper,**

**Getting nowhere,**

**On our way back home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're going home.**

Ashley bit her tongue while she hit the notes between the verses. Of course to Spencer it sounded perfect, as it would have even if she was beating a wet stick against a hollow log.

**You and I have memories,**

**Longer than the road that stretches out ahead.**

**Two of us wearing raincoats,**

**Standing so low,**

**In the sun.**

**You and me chasing paper,**

**Getting nowhere,**

**On our way back home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're on our way home.**

**We're going home.**

Ashley stopped playing the guitar and looked at Spencer. Spencer smiled and got ready to applaud then Ashley started again. Spencer chuckled at the brunette's smirk.

**We're going home.**

**Better believe it. **

When Ashley looked back up at Spencer and nodded Spencer burst into applause.

"Oh my god. Ashley that was amazing. You are so talented! I really think you should sing that for a real crowd or a producer!" Ashley smiled.

"Spencer I wrote that for you. If you want me to sing it somewhere then I will, if you want that to just be our song I'll record it so you can listen to it when ever you want." Spencer's smile was so big she was afraid it would fall off her face.

"Oh Ash. You are so, so, so, so sweet! I'll never think we lack sweetness ever again." Spencer was so giddy Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll find a balance Spence. We always do." Spencer smiled then leaned forward with her arms stretched out, she stopped almost as quickly as she started.

"Um do hugs count as sweet or is that physical?" Ashley laughed her husky laugh.

"I think those count as physically sweet. So there, we've already found part of a balance." Spencer grinned and tackled Ashley with a bear hug. Ashley let out a gust of air and started laughing.

"God. You are so cute when you like something Spence." Spencer pulled back and looked into Ashley's eyes.

"You are so amazing. Never forget that I'll love you forever." Suddenly the girls realized they were just millimeters apart. The atmosphere changed quickly, suddenly they started to breathe heavier and they were both painfully aware of how nearly every inch of their bodies were touching.

"I love you forever and a half." Spencer couldn't help but tilt her lips towards Ashley's, Ashley found herself doing the same thing. Their lips were touching but they weren't kissing.

Think sweet. Think sweet. Think sweet. Think sweet.

Spence was chanting in her head ash she felt Ashley smile against her lips.

Think sweet. Think sweet. Ignore the fact that Ashley is smiling her sexy smile. Forget the sexy brunette whose hand is on the back of your leg.

Ashley had placed one hand on the back of Spencer's thigh and the other was working its way up the back of her shirt.

"Ash…" Spencer gasped out. "S-s-s-sweet, remember?" Ashley laughed a low, sexy, husky laugh that sent shivers down Spencer's spine.

"I think as long as we aren't going to do anything just because we're bored or because we can. I think the balance lies with in why we're physical." Spencer nodded but didn't move so Ashley skillfully flipped them so that she was on top and a surprised Spencer was under her. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I…um…if I say yes does that mean I can kiss you?" Ashley smiled seductively and lightly kissed the blonde's neck.

"Mmhmm. Or it can mean whatever you want it to." This time Ashley kissed the same spot a little longer and lightly took the skin between her teeth in the way she knew drove Spencer nuts.

"Then…Hell yeah!" Spencer said as her hands started to pull up Ashley's shirt.

Maybe sweet isn't so bad.

Ashley removed her shirt and Spencer let her hands wander the toned sun kissed skin of her girlfriend's stomach, sides and back. Then Ashley kissed with such passion Spencer felt her heart miss a beat and could feel her toes curl.

Sweet is definitely a great thing.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well thanks for reading! How was it? Does it need more work? Hmm? Tell me please what you think. I love honest opinions as long as you aren't being a jerk. Let me know what to work on.

Leave your thoughts.


End file.
